1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and apparatus for measuring information, and more particularly, to a method for measuring human body information and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “human body” may refer to the entire body of a human being or refer to a physical structure that an organism has. The term “health” may refer to a physical, mental, or social state. In addition, detailed elements of health may be classified into physical elements (physical measurement values such as height or weight, various internal organs, etc.), functional elements (physiological functions of various organs, overall physical strength, etc.) and mental elements. Measuring health information of a human body is very important in preventing and managing diseases. Hospitals are currently provided with various devices for measuring health information and diagnosing diseases. In addition, individuals have electronic devices for measuring human body information, such as a manometer, a blood glucose meter, etc., in their respective households to measure their own health information and manage their health.
An electronic device may have a health care sensor mounted therein to measure health information that an individual manages. That is, the health care function of the electronic device may enhance managing individual health and preventing diseases, rather than curing diseases. When a measuring device measures health using a health care sensor, the device may require instructions that users should pay attention to for exact measurements. In particular, the device has a limit in that the device has to follow the directions of medical personnel in relation to a measurement posture of a person to be measured.